Ask Sly Cooper & The Gang
by otakuroy
Summary: this is story that you fans can ask questions to the characters from the series named Sly Cooper.
1. Info & Rules

**Ask Sly Cooper and the gang**

Hello everyone, it's time to make this official. However I have one rule you **MUST** follow. If you have like questions for the characters then post it in private instead of reviews. Those who post reviews as questions wont be answered.

Now that the rules are explained, now how to post your question to me. Just send me a private message to my private inbox and post your question like this.

**First enter your name: From Otakuroy**

**Second who are you going to ask the question: To Sly Cooper.**

**Third and last. What is your question: How old are you?**

Hope I made it clear for you all, I will only accept requests and questions in my inbox.

Those who post on reviews will be ignored.

P.S. You can ask ANY character from Sly cooper series, anyone.


	2. Ask Sly Cooper

**Ask Sly Cooper**

**#1 From: GodOfUnity **

**To: Sly Cooper: This may not be much to start out with, but out of curiosity Sly, what is it about Inspector Fox that draws you to her anyway? That you apparently like her, you flirt with her every opportunity you get or stop to do just that, and**

**EVEN fake amnesia just to be with her?**

Sly: there are many things I like about her that can't be written on paper. But what drives me out the most is her attitude of not being pushed around by others. You don't see it often, but I like a girl that can stand her ground. But you got to admit, it's pretty fun to tease her to get her in a temper mood.

**#2 From: Remedy's Melody 109**

**To Sly Cooper: Sly why in the HELL did you flirt with nyla!?**

Sly: well if you mean what happend at the ballroom. I did it because I needed to remind my steps before dancing with Carmelita. Just don't want to blow my cover or mess up my steps on her lovely feet.

**#3 & 4 From Troygroomes:**

**To Carmelita Montoya Fox: if you were to retire from thief ( Sly ) and Interpol ( Carmelita ) Where would you go for you honeymoon if you married and how many little ones would you want?**

Sly Cooper: I would take her to Paris since that's where we first met. Having some wine, enjoying the Eiffel Tower. As for little ones, need to discuss that with Carmelita shortly.

Sly giving a sly grin on his face while holding his wine glass in a well manner with his fingers intertwining of the underpart of the curved glass.


	3. Ask Carmelita Montoya Fox

**Carmelita Montoya Fox**

**#1 From Troygroomes:**

**To Carmelita Montoya Fox: if you were to retire from thief ( Sly ) and Interpol ( Carmelita ) Where would you go for you honeymoon if you married and how many little ones would you want?**

Carmelita: w-wow little ones!?

Carmelita shaking her hands left and right with her cheeks all flustered.

**#2 From Troygroomes:**

**To Carmelita: who is more stealthy and what would they do if they were forced to fight with**  
**each other against a horde of Zombies with nothing but 2 m1a1, ah64's and**  
**f-14? or MK-99's [ the MK-99 is my own fighter design]**

Carmelita: All I need to overcome the zombie horde.

Carmelita reach for her holster and then pulled out her trusty shock pistol as she aimed at a zombie. She fired as the zombie turning into a crisped ash. Carmelita near the front of her pistol below her lips to blow the smoke away.

Carmelita: Is my shock pistol.


	4. Ask Penelope

**Ask Penelope**

**#1 From: Remedy's Melody 109**

**To Penelope: if you loved Bentley, then why did you turn bad?**

Penelope: Hey I'm not the bad guy over here! Bentley is working with a thief and I can't stand him for getting caught just because he is befriended with a criminal.

Penelope put his arms down with puffed cheeks, she then crossed her arms and looked away with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Penelope: stupid amphibian...


	5. Ask Neyla

**Neyla**

**#1 From Remedy's Melody 109**

**for Neyla: do you really like cooper? or did you just do it to get on Carmelita's nerves?**

Neyla: though it is fun to make someone jealous, I was a bit disappointed that Sly Cooper was using me to get closer to inspector Fox. I may have liked him, but I won't forgive him for that.


End file.
